DM-ArcaneTemple
__TOC__ Map description Shane's Nali temple map is explored further in this multileveled arena. There are four recognizable areas in this map, and several side areas. First, there's the Outer area, located at the very top of the map. Like its name implies, it takes place outside of the temple, at the entrance of the map. This area has a big lake holding a very powerful weapon. The North area of the temple can be divided into three floors: North Upper, North Center and North Lower. North Center is connected to the Outer, North Lower and Central areas of the map, by way of a cornered passage, a door and a vertical hole respectively. It's composed of several ledges, and wood bars overlooking the North Lower area, from which players can shoot their enemies. Also, players can fall from the North Upper area via a T-shaped hole. The North Lower area can be accessed from the Outer area via a hole in the lake, the Center area via the aforementioned West vertical hole, and two ramps from the Central area. It's composed of a small pool and some ammo. The North Upper area can be accessed from the South area via a teleporter (whose area also ends in a waterfall to the lake of the Outer area) and from the Center area via some stairs (the entrances are located at the lowest point of the spiral staircases to the upper bridge). This area also has a small window looking the Outer area, right above the Temple Entrance. The lower end of the T-shaped area ends in a ledge overlooking the Central area. The Center area is the area with the most connectivity, as it's connected to both the South and North areas in their entirety. The area itself is a big room with a wooden bridge over it. Aside of the aforementioned North connections, a series of stairs connect the area with the South Upper area, while the Nali mouth-shaped entrance connects this area with the South Lower level. Players can also access the upper bridge from the spiral staircases. The connections among levels and areas in this part of the map is a bit complex at first. Finally, the South level is connected to the Center area via entrances, and to the North Upper area via a Teleporter. The area itself is composed by a series of ramps and a big water pool holding the aforementioned teleporter in the lowest point, right below a platform. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) Requires weapon jumps to be accessible. Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Tips and tricks * Catch those going for the Shield Belt with a well-placed combo. * Outer area players are vulnerable to sniping from either the upper window or the mountains. * Pushing players into water will allow you to finish them quickly with either the Pulse Gun or the Sniper Rifle present there. * The Flak Cannon and Bio Rifle can be used in the spiral staircases for quick spam. Secret areas * In order to reach the two Sniper Ammo boxes hidden in the Outer area, you need to use a weapon jump. These boxes, logically, cannot be reached by bots. Trivia * The backstory of the map (being placed on Na Pali) is closely tied with how it appears in the GOTY ladder, since, besides the player, the map only contains Skaarj Hybrids. * The map was considered for both Unreal and Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali as part of their campaigns. * There's only one area with zone properties (the outside area), and it`s not named. This area and the other water areas can be given names, though. Create a text file called DM-ArcaneTemple.int in the System folder with the following content: WaterZone0 ZoneName="Top of the cascade" WaterZone1 ZoneName="Cascade current" WaterZone2 ZoneName="Redeemer Lake" WaterZone3 ZoneName="Ramps area (swimming)" ZoneInfo0 ZoneName="Outside" Readme Notes Gallery External links and references See also